


Романтика ни к чему не приведет

by fandom_SnarryPower_2018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SnarryPower_2018/pseuds/fandom_SnarryPower_2018
Summary: Снейп знает, как правильно ухаживать.





	Романтика ни к чему не приведет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Romance Will Get You Nowhere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014515) by [lesyeuxverts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesyeuxverts/pseuds/lesyeuxverts). 



Двоюродная бабушка Снейпа Миллифиента была старше Альбуса Дамблдора, и Снейп заверил Гарри, что она подслеповата и глуха, как пень, а потому вряд ли заметит, что Гарри — не очаровательная юная девушка, которую, по идее, должен был привести Снейп в качестве своей невесты.

— Не в обиду будь сказано, но это очень странный способ требовать долг жизни. И от чар гламура у меня все чешется.

— Кому, как не вам, в этом разбираться! Ведь вы такой эксперт в вопросе долгов жизни, — Снейп скрестил руки на груди и свысока посмотрел на Гарри. — И с вашей стороны было чертовски глупо простить долг мальчишке Малфою: он-то не гриффиндорец. Ваше благородство не пробудит в нем благодарности…

— Знаю-знаю, вы мне это уже раз сто сказали. Просто после войны я хотел начать жизнь с чистого листа…

— Идеализм вас ни к чему не приведет, — с этими словами Снейп повернулся к Гарри спиной, позвонил и, не дожидаясь ответа, открыл дверь.

— Эй…

Снейп посмотрел на Гарри поверх плеча.

— Помните, я говорил, что моя бабушка глуха, как пень? Если не хотите стоять на пороге часами, лучше ее не дожидаться.

Двоюродная бабушка Миллифиента оказалась точь в точь такой, какой ее описал Снейп. Когда Гарри и Снейп вошли к ней, она сидела на постели, закутавшись в бесчисленные кружевные шали. Бабушка вгляделась в пришедших сквозь очки с толстыми, как бутылочное стекло, линзами.

— Тобиас, это ты? Я же запретила тебе здесь появляться.

— Это Северус, бабушка. Я привел к тебе познакомиться свою невесту, как и обещал.

— Хм-м. Хорошенькое дело.

Миллифиента щелкнула пальцами, и перед ними появился домовик, держащий поднос с чаем и печеньем.

— Подойди-ка ко мне, девочка.

Снейп подтолкнул Гарри, и тот покорно нагнулся. Бабушка пахла камфорой и мятой. Она ухватила Гарри за ухо и скрутила его так, что Гарри пришлось наклониться еще ближе.

— Будь Северусу хорошей женой, — произнесла она. — Его матери достался пропащий муж, и погляди, что из этого вышло… оба умерли в несчастье. Если вы с Северусом не справитесь лучше, я стану привидением и не дам тебе покоя.

— Я…

— Бабушка, наш союз станет достойным подражания. — Северус взял Гарри под локоть и оттащил его от кровати. — А теперь, полагаю, нам не стоит мешать тебе спокойно пить чай… И я знаю, что по вечерам к тебе приходит сиделка.

— Откуда тебе знать, ты никогда не появляешься…

— Да, мои познания останутся для всех нас тайной. Доброго дня.

Северус потянул Гарри к дверям и потащил его по коридору, а оттуда на улицу так быстро, что у Гарри закружилась голова.

— Теперь-то вы понимаете, почему это было необходимо? Она старая женщина, которая лишь хочет перед смертью удостовериться, что ее двоюродный внук счастлив.

Гарри выдернул руку из захвата и сердито уставился в ответ:

— Ну так осчастливьте ее… Приведите к ней настоящую невесту. Женитесь на милой ведьмочке и заведите полдюжины детей. Вы герой войны, уверен, не одна женщина будет более чем рада вам помочь.

— Если бы я привел к бабушке Миллифиенте женщину, мне пришлось бы на ней жениться, Поттер. Я знаю, что у вас ограничен интеллект, но старайтесь держаться в тонусе.

— Но вы привели меня, и это значит…

Снейп сжал плечо Гарри, привлек его к себе и аппарировал на дорогу перед Министерством.

— Кажется, у вас был перерыв на обед? Здесь неподалеку есть индийский ресторанчик, буду рад, если присоединитесь.

— Что… но…

Снейп потянул Гарри за собой, не обращая внимания на его сбивчивые вопросы. Он ответил, только когда они уже уселись и Гарри сделал первый глоток воды.

— Да, Гарри, это значит, что нам придется пожениться. Бабушка будет ждать.

— Я… я на такое не подписывался! Я только согласился встретиться с этой проклятой старухой и притвориться вашей невестой, я не говорил, что женюсь на вас…

Гарри закашлялся. Снейп постучал его по спине.

— Я знаю. Как удачно, что у вас передо мной еще три долга жизни.

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. fandom SnarryPower 2018 - "Романтика ни к чему не приведет"


End file.
